


My Valentino （生日篇）

by LAVA_Z



Series: My Valentino [2]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVA_Z/pseuds/LAVA_Z
Summary: 随便写写重度OOC雷到不管秒针的嘀嗒，烛光映衬下的脸，许愿时微动的嘴唇，那一瞬抬起的眼眸，慕斯蛋糕的混杂着桃子酒的甜腻香气。这晚的每一个细节，kazuma都想牢牢记住。
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: My Valentino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652941
Kudos: 4





	My Valentino （生日篇）

秒针的嘀嗒，烛光映衬下的脸，许愿时微动的嘴唇，那一瞬抬起的眼眸，慕斯蛋糕的混杂着桃子酒的甜腻香气。  
这晚的每一个细节，kazuma都想牢牢记住。  
————————  
“好难啊……”hokuto对着练习室的镜子不断的纠正着自己的舞蹈动作。  
“我怎么就不做不到呢……”仍然一遍遍不知疲倦的重复着，“啊，还是不行啊……”  
尽管眼神里全都是不服输，hokuto最后也只能无奈的摇了摇头。  
“ho—ku—to—，时间差不多了哟——”在旁边声乐练习室练习的学长好像还意犹未尽，转着嗓音推开练习室的门，对自己说，“再不走一会查清校的大叔来了又要挨骂啦——”  
“哦，好……”  
“怎么？是不是又哪里搞不定了？”看到hokuto脸上最熟悉不过的不服输的表情，心想这孩子肯定又觉得自己练得不好，在跟自己较劲了。  
“rikuさん，就是……”仍然皱着眉头嘟着嘴的hokuto，看似不情愿，实则心里想着“雪中送炭”的人终于来了，比划着自己跳不好的部分。  
“哦哦哦，这里要这样，然后一定要核心一起发力，要是只有手臂发力的话动作就很容易变形，下一个动作也不好继续……”  
寥寥数句的指导，hokuto竟然感到豁然开朗起来。  
“hokuto，棒哟。”  
“啊……没有……谢谢rikuさん……”  
“不要勉强自己呀。”riku拍了hokuto的肩膀，“好了，走吧，要不然一会大叔要来骂人了。”  
“嗯……”  
同一个练习室的前辈riku，无论是唱跳都很厉害，私下也极度克己，对人也很温柔，看到后辈有什么不懂的地方，也会不厌其烦的指导。  
就像哥哥一样的存在吧。  
“给，提前祝你生日快乐！”riku从包里掏出一个用纯黑色的纸袋。  
“啊……谢谢rikuさん！”明天就是自己的生日了啊……  
20岁的生日。  
打开纸袋，hokuto一脸这是什么锤子的表情。  
“啊那个，最近看你好像有在举铁……这个EX蛋白粉很好吃的……”riku看到hokuto的表情，边挠头边解释道。  
“谢谢rikuさん！”真的是个细心的人呢。  
“那我去举铁了，拜。”  
“这么晚还要去举铁吗？”十点多的校园，基本没有人了，偶尔出现的几个也是行色匆匆。  
“嗯。懒惰一天，可是得用三天补回来的。”  
真的是克己啊。  
闷头往家走着，脑海中还在回顾今天声乐老师讲得重点的hokuto，其实也在默默努力。  
—————————  
“没事没事，以后常来。”肤色有些暗的老板送了出来，“也代我祝他生日快乐。”  
“好的，好的，真的谢谢老板！”  
想不到一直有在光顾的餐馆“全力”的老板，竟然还做得一手好甜点，kazuma想着，真的是人不可貌相。  
“全力”是家附近商店街的一家小店，专卖“硬币套餐”，吃到饱只要500円。之前和hokuto听说这家咖喱很好吃，就去试试。第一次去差点儿被吓出来，老板Likiya不仅是乌干达，还像刚刚从竞技场下来的拳击手一样。  
但是咖喱的味道真的是惊艳。初入口感觉和普通的咖喱并没有什么不同，但转瞬间香气充满了鼻腔，极有层次的味道，让大脑也一起兴奋起来。虽然不是极辛口，但是若是吃得急了，拿捏的恰到好处的香料配比，还是会把你的汗都逼出来。  
就像妈妈的咖喱，好吃，熟悉，但是说不上哪里特别，是会在定菜单时候想起的味道，自己却做不出的味道。  
之后和老板熟络起来聊天，除了拒不透露独家秘方外，说有些香料有些都是自己特别培育的，是真正的独家咖喱。  
想着只是一份咖喱，竟然能有这么多说法。  
后面去得多了，发现老板简直是万能的，不仅仅是店里墙上贴满到已经不知道墙壁本来是什么颜色的菜单上，无论哪一道都很美味，甚至好像不管给他任何食材，都能端出一盘好吃到爆衣的料理。  
最喜欢拉面的hokuto，成了老板的酱油拉面的忠实粉丝，深琥珀色透亮的汤里，听说有用到了本枯節高汤，鲜味的深度hokuto也是第一口就迷上了。最喜欢寿司的kazuma，也迷恋上了老板甚至会根据食材微小差异来调整米的种类和寿司醋配方的精湛手艺。  
有时是普通的食材，有时又是似乎不计成本的配比，有时又是看似荒诞却又惊艳的搭配，让人不禁想知道老板是从哪里得来的技艺。  
当然没人知道～¯\\_(ツ)_/¯～也许是家里有城堡吧。  
更不要说上个月，自己一个人过来的时候，无意中说到生日hokuto快要过生日，生日蛋糕还没想好预订哪家的时候，老板直接端出一道就算放在米其林三星套餐里【当然kazuma并不知道那是什么味道】也是神来之笔的蒙布朗，kazuma当时就决定把这件事交给老板。  
看了看手里纯色的蛋糕盒，kazuma不由得露出来招牌坏笑，没想到老板竟然是个腹黑，到底是怎么想出这个三重桃子蛋糕的。  
最上面是蜜桃，摆出粉嫩可爱的小猪，毕竟hokuto就说自己是最可爱的小猪。中间是口感丰富的白桃慕斯，这个之后一定要磨到老板加到固定菜单里。最下面则是浸满了老板自酿的桃酒的海绵蛋糕，不仅有着醉人的香气，吃起来也是真的醉人。那天老板拿出来要非要kazuma尝尝时，连觉得自己酒量不错的kazuma都差点被醉倒。  
不过，自己也是年初刚满20岁啊。  
竟然是个连酿酒许可都有的人，怎么会甘于在这个小小的商店街开一间小小的餐馆呢？怕不是对料理的热情也异于常人。  
跟kazuma讲这个生日蛋糕的构想时，kazuma不禁惊叹不愧是老司机，和20岁的生日真的配。  
毕竟自己也想看看，hokuto喝酒后会是什么样子。  
往家的方向走着。刚刚hokuto传简讯过来，说要在练习室多练习一会，今晚自己索性就准备一个豪华生日宴吧！  
嗯，不过我好像不太会做饭？  
嘛，照着老板刚刚教我的食谱慢慢来总归不会错。  
转进了中村屋，被各种促销展牌晃得头疼的kazuma瞬间打起了退堂鼓。  
料理持家这件事，果然还是hokuto在行啊……  
不过这个日子，为了hokuto，自己必须准备惊喜才行。  
因为是hokuto呀wwww  
—————————  
土豆炖肉在锅里慢慢煨着。虽然这道菜和生日不太搭边，但自己料理水平保持稳定的，除了打火锅，也就只有这道菜了。  
kazuma一边看着YouTube一边放松着肌肉，等hokuto回来。心里还在纠结着礼物的事情。  
刚刚回家，看到商店街的服装店上了这个猫咪连体睡衣，厚度正好适合现在穿，想着hokuto穿肯定很可爱，老板娘在旁边一煽风点火，一上头就买了下来，还叫老板娘打了礼物包装。可是按照hokuto的性格，好像即使送了 ，也是压箱底的货。  
明明已经准备好了对戒，还有箱根的温泉旅行券……  
算了算了，温泉旅行一定要去的，自己好不容易比赛得了奖，一定要和hokuto一起高兴高兴，顺便来个浪漫的约会。那戒指到时候再送也来得及。  
你就在我身边，可是跑不掉的哦。  
—————————  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
“好香啊——”  
从下午开始一直在练习的hokuto这时候才想起来，自己好像并没有吃晚饭。正好这时候，一声“咕噜咕噜”，格外的响亮。  
“哈哈哈哈，快来吃饭。”kazuma忍不住笑出了声。  
“哦，好！”也顾不得那么许多，连答应的“好”字都被洗手的水声掩盖了大半。  
“いただき＊＄（＆”hokuto迫不及待的开始吃了起来，“好次——”含糊得赞美往往听起来让人格外的开心。  
果然，土豆炖牛肉什么时候都不会错啊……  
“啊——”  
狼吞虎咽完的hokuto，满足的往椅子上一靠。一整天的疲倦准时袭来，差点猾到桌子底下。  
“歇会儿吧，今天排练累坏了吧，喝点什么吗？”  
“唔……想喝咖啡……”  
“不睡……啊你明早没有课，嗯。”  
困意袭来，hokuto闭上眼睛，想要休息一下。可是一闭上眼睛，眼前就浮现出自己在练习室笨拙的样子。  
可恶。  
“kazuma，我为什么不能像别人一样跳得那么好呢？”  
“唔……”  
“我再努力一点就好了吧，是不是呀。”  
无言。kazuma只是走过来轻轻拍了拍hokuto的头。  
咖啡的香气多少将疲惫驱散了些，hokuto小口嘬着，心里却还想着白天的事。  
kazuma静静的看着，握着杯子的手不禁紧了紧。还有十分钟，真难熬。  
”kazuma，酒好喝吗？“不知道怎么突然转换了情绪，hokuto突然问了一句。  
“唔……我觉得每个人对酒的感觉都不一样吧，喝的大概就是一个心情吧。”愣了一下，搪塞到。也不知道是因为紧张还是怎样，今天手里的highball好像没那么香了。  
“不知道kazuma在练习室是怎么样的呢，偶尔也想一起练习试试呢。”  
这……kazuma的脸色有那么一秒好像有点惶恐，但是反应过来hokuto好像只是无意识的问着，又放下心来。  
说起那件事……真是不知道怎么解释，今天还是别想了吧。  
两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，时针终于要指向了12。  
“kazuma，你先洗漱吧，明早还有课吧。”  
“嗯，好的。”随口答应着，注意力却在表上。  
3，2，1，终于！  
不知道从哪里掏出来一个小拉炮礼花，“生日快乐！”kazuma一边拉着一边说道，不料，礼花却哑炮了。  
“噗……”，呆了一下，不禁捂嘴笑了起来。你这一定要守到零点就要说生日快乐的情绪，我怎么也搞不懂呀……hokuto心里想着。  
“谢谢～”其实无论是谁，这时候都是很受用的吧？  
“干杯！”kazuma转身给hokuto也调了一杯酒，递给他。  
“干杯！”hokuto接过，心里还是有点忐忑的。  
小心翼翼喝下去，碳酸和酒精的双重刺激，一时有些承受不来。  
啊，是什么，好香……  
回过神来，精致的蛋糕上已经插上了蜡烛。“啪”，灯被关掉了，水蜜桃摆成的小猪脸，在珠光的映衬下依然可爱。  
你这过了零点就要吃蛋糕的情绪，我也是搞不懂呀……  
生日歌，许愿，吹蜡烛，似乎和每个生日一样的流程，不过不一样的是，这次，只有我最爱的你给我过生日。  
想到这里，hokuto不由得低下头笑了起来。说起来现在的大学生活虽然忙碌，但也充实，最幸福的还是每天回到家里，都能见到自己最想见的人。即使是琐碎的生活，也能镀上一层温柔的颜色。  
“喏，生日快乐。”正这么想着，kazuma递过来一个粉色心形盒子，啊，生日礼物吗。  
不过这粉色心形盒子，我更是搞不懂了啊……这究竟是什么审美……  
按住了心里千万句吐槽，和那一点早已经写在了脸上的小雀跃，hokuto打开了盒子，但是表情就被疑惑占领了。这究竟是个什么？  
猫耳猫尾猫爪一应俱全的连体睡衣？  
疑惑下一秒就变成了嗔怪，大眼睛盯着kazuma，好像在说，“你最好给我解释一下！”  
“哈哈，逗你的哟。就是想着这个比较适合最近的季节嘛～”  
鬼才会信你这种解释！hokuto白眼差不多翻到了后脑勺。这个衣服，他就是死也不要穿的！  
“这个才是生日礼物啦！”kazuma扬了扬手里的两张票券，“这次赛优胜啦，看，两人份的温泉旅行券！白色情人节，我要和最喜欢的hokuto一起去旅行咯！”  
白眼下一秒就变成了惊奇，大大的眼睛盯着kazuma手里的券，好像在说快给我看看。kazuma自然的把券递了过去，读了两遍好像才算确认好，最终还是点了点头。  
“这还差不多。”好像是又翻了个白眼儿，起身把这天杀的猫咪睡衣挂到了衣柜最深处。  
鬼才要穿这东西。  
“快来吃吧吃吧，今天热量什么的就不要计较了。这可是老板的呕心沥血之作，不尝尝才是真的亏。”  
“什么？老板连甜点也会做吗？”与其说是这色香味俱全的蛋糕勾起了hokuto的馋虫，还不如说是这蛋糕是Likiyaさん做的，成功勾起了他的好奇心。  
小心翼翼的尝了一口，我的天，真的是从来没有尝到过的全新口感。最上面的水蜜桃又香又甜，却没有一点甜腻的感觉，反而是和中间的白桃慕斯相得益彰，两种截然不同的口感，在口中却混合得恰到好处，不如说这里有第三层酒浸蛋糕的功劳。绵软的蛋糕有着恰到好处的质感，介于之前两层之间，让每层的口感都能完美的融合，咬下去蛋糕西细密的组织里沁出丝丝桃酒，浓缩酒香仿佛生来之笔，将所有的甜香都冲到了鼻腔里。下一秒大脑已经开始发出欢呼雀跃的信号。  
“这个，真的，好好吃！”  
“嗯！”对面同样迫不及待尝鲜的kazuma简直不能再同意。老板是料理之神嘛！  
等反应过来，两人都已经各吃了两大块，心满意足。  
“kazuma，这个蛋糕里面那个味道，是不是有酒啊……”冷静下来的hokuto，突然觉得自己和平常有点不一样，每做一个动作，身体好像幅度和往常都不太一样，也不好控制起来，就连说话，感觉舌头也都不是自己的了。  
“嗯……老板说底下的蛋糕泡了桃酒，好好吃啊。“  
”原来酒是这个味道啊？”晃着杯子里的highball，hokuto观察者杯子里的泡泡，自己慢慢的喝了起来。  
kazuma把剩下的蛋糕又包好，准备明天继续吃。又叮嘱了句hokuto不要多喝。看了眼时间已经不早，打了声招呼，就先去洗漱了。  
不过当时任谁都想不到，hokuto加上酒的反应，会是这样有趣。  
“hokuto，浴室还暖和，快去洗漱吧。”  
“嗯。你早点碎。”忙着擦眼前刘海儿的水汽的kazuma，没有注意到hokuto拿着的换洗衣服里，卷着那件猫咪睡衣，只注意到了，杯架上空空的酒杯，和已被喝掉大半瓶的酒瓶。  
第一次喝这么多，这家伙不会有事吧？  
不过拿起手柄，别的事情也就在脑后了。不过今天也不知道着了什么魔，突然的卡关，屏幕上一次又一次出现的“死”字让kazuma觉得自己菜得一逼，也就忍了五六次摔手柄的冲动。  
“kazuma……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”正巧一个“死”字打在了屏幕上。索性把手柄丢回原处去了。  
谁知道，一回头，却看见穿着猫咪睡衣的hokuto，正一脸茫然的看着自己。  
这到底是怎么回事？  
—————————  
双手戴上了帽子，又捋了捋猫耳，hokuto盯着正有点玩味的看着他的kazuma，似乎浑然不觉，眨了眨已经开始变得有些没有焦距的双眼，好像在说，你也盯着我干嘛呀。  
“我可爱吗？”突然撒娇的声音，让kazuma也是一愣，却也没想到接下来的动作让他更始料不及：hokuto真的像小猫一样冲着他扑了过来。  
“眼镜、眼镜……小心啊……”  
伸手把眼镜摘下来放好，hokuto还是眨着大眼盯着他。说不清这是那种眼神，但总觉得是在哪里见过。  
猫咪想要腻人前的好奇打量？  
正想着，hokuto低下头开始在对方的颈窝蹭了起来。  
“？？？”kazuma脑内不禁闪现三个黑体加粗特大问号，真的喝多了？还……这么可爱？！  
窗外将圆的月亮似乎也在好奇的打量，温柔的光洒落。若相爱之人这般索取，似乎也没有拒绝的理由。  
kazuma伸手轻抚着hokuto的背。当下他能明显感到，今天对方的呼吸和心跳，早已和往常不同。  
好……渴……  
酒精的作用，让hokuto的身体也不例外。无端的燥热，和来自于身体之中的干渴让他想要索取。  
下一秒便吻了上去。  
有那么一秒，kazuma惊奇的瞪大了双眼。倔强的hokuto，极少有这么主动。  
不过还有什么理由抗拒。怀中的小猫今晚就是自己的。  
彼此互相索取着，吐息之间，就想把这巧舌占为己有。  
如此良宵，应只属于你我。如此良宵，也只此今夜。  
上位的hokuto，用和往常不同的频率扭动着腰肢。月光也悄悄看着，不小心在墙上投出了两人身体的影子。  
呼吸声愈加急促，不禁喊出了声。吐息间仿佛都添了些许粉红色。  
kazuma的呼吸也渐渐粗重了起来。极少被如此索取的他，虽然早就被今天的与众不同挑起了兴味，但此时似乎也是忙于应和。  
热，比往常更热。咖啡因加上酒精的作用，想要将hokuto身体的热量全部榨取出来一样。好像身体也比往常更加敏感，今天好像来得更快。  
终于支持不住，hokuto用手支撑在kazuma的胸膛上，大口的喘气，嘴唇微张。  
想要吻下去。  
kazuma伸手扶住了hokuto的腰，不只是安抚，还是欲望。hokuto的喘息愈加急促了起来，似乎有些支撑不住。  
睡衣之下，是比往常更加滚烫的身体。手渐渐网上，已经不能再熟悉的身体，今天有些不同。  
“没事的……”  
渐渐的抱住了对方。情欲也终于倾泻而出。  
深吻着。相拥着。  
不知道什么时候，hokuto好像睡着了。一天的疲惫加上夜晚的旖旎，也许梦也会更沉些。看着睫毛在月光下的影子，kazuma起身将一切收拾妥当。在恋人的额头上浅吻了一下。  
所有的其他，在你面前也会褪了色。  
好梦。  
—————————  
扯了扯睡衣帽子上的猫耳，hokuto终究还是想不起来自己为什么会穿上这套明明打昨天收到自己就从心底嫌弃的猫猫睡衣。  
kazuma留下字条，已经去上早课了。  
摸到手机，想问一下昨晚上究竟发生了什么，也不知如何开口。但是身体深处的空虚感和明显被激情和汗水覆盖过的皮肤，让答案显而易见。  
一把摘下帽子，从床上弹起来走向浴室，眯着眼睛，感觉头疼到要把眼球挤出来一样。啊，好像清醒时能想起的最后一个画面，就是kazuma拿着两张温泉旅行券，在手里忽闪着，说生日礼物就是白色情人节和我最喜欢的hokuto一起去旅行吧。  
————————  
“啊……还是出去吃吧……”看了下家里的存货，虽然能凑合，但是身体里的倦意却由不得自己。  
“嗯，就去全力吧，生日这天来碗拉面！”想着想着，自己就笑了起来。  
美食谁都喜欢。  
工作日的上午店里意料之中的没有人，刚刚开店，Likiyaさん也忙着在厨房准备。在吧台一落座，就听见厨房里传来声音。  
“生日快乐呀hokuto，今天来得好早—哦。”  
没错了，平时即使自己上午没有课，也会跑去练习室练习，这个不早不晚的时间，自己绝不可能出现在这里。  
“哼，要不是kazuma那家伙……”hokuto想着，竟有些赌起气来。  
“害，生什么气呢？”老板探出头来，正好看见在嘟着嘴的hokuto。  
“没……没……”  
“怎么样，昨天喝酒了没？感觉如何？”没想到老板竟然开始了尬聊模式。可是昨晚上的事，怎么可能说出口啊……  
想想自己早上那副样子，第一次喝酒就断了片，还穿着那件奇怪的睡衣，鬼知道昨晚上kazuma占了有多少便宜。  
“这个死鬼……”想着想着，hokuto又嘟起了嘴。  
“害没关系，凡事都有第一次，慢慢来慢慢来～”  
怎么感觉老板刚刚邪魅一笑了？  
“想吃点什么？拉面吗？不过今天特别菜单，十割荞麦面要不要安排一下？绝对不后悔哦！”  
说着就转身进了厨房，完全没有给hokuto说话的机会。  
啊啊，十割荞麦面，很贵的吧……  
“这是我老家自己种的荞麦，每年不多，和市面上一般的品种不一样的，你吃了就知道了。今天你过生日，我请客。”  
“啊……不好吧……老板……我……”  
从吧台窗口伸出一只手，不容置疑的指着一个位置。好吧，看来只能恭敬不如从命了。  
“先喝口热汤暖暖身子。”老板伸手递出一小碗煮面汤，hokuto赶紧伸手接过。  
吹了又吹，终于开始小口喝起来。宿醉的感觉让hokuto感觉整个人都要飘起来，下一秒却又要被头疼一圈打趴在地上，就喝了这么一口汤，却感觉好像做过山车一样被上下颠倒再有转回来一样。  
喉咙像被掐住一般，废了好大劲才咽下，却差点又吐出来，温度的冲劲让自己的头疼又加上了头晕。  
也不知多久才缓了过来，这一口热汤终于让hokuto感觉自己是活的了，鼻腔里有着淡淡的荞麦清香，清醒了许多，身体似乎也不那么飘了。半眯着眼睛看着Likiyaさん在厨房忙碌的背影，饥饿感涌了上来，头脑也愈发清明起来。  
正在自己感受自己身体的变化时，视线里好像有什么黑乎乎的东西在极速放大，等反应过来，一份荞麦面已经摆在眼前了。  
“いただきます。”  
一抬头发现Likiyaさん正脸带笑意地看着自己，看到自己抬头，还抛了个眼神，意思叫自己赶紧吃。  
被人盯着吃饭可真难受啊。hokuto低下头，耳朵通红，不知道是刚才的热面汤起了作用，还是被人盯着实在不好意思。  
先夹了一口面，不蘸面汁就吃了起来。不愧是十割荞麦面！和平时吃到的普通荞麦面完全不一样，恰到好处的嚼劲，浓郁的荞麦味，刚好的火候，自己不自觉竟笑了出来。  
继续吃下去，果然在宿醉的早上，吃些清爽的东西，能让人恢复元气。  
——————————  
“谢谢老板～老板再见～”  
“再见。今年也要加油哦”  
宿醉感全消的hokuto，和往常一样和老板告别，转向去学校的方向。走着走着脚步突然慢了下来，像是想到了什么。  
“今晚去看电影吧。”点了发送键。  
这个夜晚，和每个夜晚，都想和你度过。  
——————————  
精心挑选的生日蛋糕。  
初次冒险的兴奋与担心。  
不小心暴露的崩坏的自己。  
二日一泊的温泉旅行。  
属于你我的秘密。


End file.
